


The Only Occasion is that We're in Love

by ShaySnail413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaySnail413/pseuds/ShaySnail413
Summary: WIP
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Aradiabot
Kudos: 3





	The Only Occasion is that We're in Love

Feferi feels her phone vibrate in the hand politely shoved in her pocket at her side. She wiggles it out of the slightly-too-small pocket of her quilted red coat and raised the phone as close to chest level as she can to be able to see past the backpack she was carefully dodging and without elbowing someone else on the crowded bus. Seeing the snapchat notification from her matesprit makes her heart flutter and she excitedly taps it.  
“hey babe im making dinner (don’t bring anything except your cute face)”  
“oh! I’ll be home soon I can help you!”  
“don’t worry baby just text me when you get to the building okay?”  
“okay! See you soon <3”  
Feferi glances out the windows and notes where she is, about fifteen minutes from her stop. She quickly considers calling a rideshare and meeting it at an earlier stop to get home a bit faster and help Aradia with dinner (or at least buy her something nice for cooking for her), but then realized that was crazy and listens to music while scrolling through her twitter feed instead.  
Walking to their shared apartment building through the brisk winds of the troll kingdom in the late winter was always unpleasant, especially on her fragile fins, but the thought of eating dinner with Aradia as soon as she got there kept her pace up. The scarf Aradia got for her weeks before helped too, of course. Feferi smiles as she thinks of her matesprit wrapping the scarf around her that morning and using it to pull her in for a kiss, and she remembers to text Aradia. “Almost close enough to kiss you!” she captions a snap of her cold-flushed face. Once she arrives, the elevator ride isn’t long enough for her to completely fix her hair and check her clothes, much to her dismay, but she presses onward toward their home and finds the door unlocked and the lights off. She steps inside and locks the door and suddenly Aradia rounds the corner and flips on the lights.  
“Surprise!” she barely gets the word out before Feferi throws her arms around her and kisses her cheek. Aradia clasps her hands around Feferi’s snug waist and kisses her properly.  
“You made all this!?” On the counter beside them was a delightful spread of brightly colored sea cuisine that Aradia only knew about because of Feferi’s stories about food from the kingdom she was raised in so many lifetimes ago.  
“I hope it’s good enough…” Aradia removes Fef’s backpack and unwinds her scarf, careful not to pull her hair. Feferi unbuttons her coat and walks around to the seating.  
“May I?” she asks, looking at Aradia for an actual answer even as she reaches for one of the plates. Aradia simply hands her a fork and kisses her head, sitting in the chair beside her.  
“This is incredible, you are too good for me Radi. Thank you so much,” she leans on her shoulder while grabbing another plate.  
“You’re the best Fef.” Feferi looks up and notices Aradia seems reluctant to eat. Knowing there’s nothing she wouldn’t normally eat, she takes a thoughtful piece from the most effortful dish and raises it to Aradia’s impossibly red lips. The way Aradia’s eyes meet hers when opening her mouth and delicately wrapping her lips around the fork make Feferi’s mind fill with desire and she unthinkingly licks her lips. She reaches for another bite of the decadent sponge cake and this time she strokes her matesprit’s hair over her shoulder and leans in as she watches her mouth accept it, and notices her tongue graze the fork in a way it didn’t the first time. Feferi blinks and takes a few bites for herself, biding her time. Aradia uses her fingers to take a cream puff and places the whole thing in her mouth at once just as Feferi’s eyes catch hers. Some of the cream ends up on the corner of her mouth and Feferi can’t resist licking it off herself. She feels Aradia’s arms tangle themselves reflexively into her hair as she continues kissing her even as she swallows. After tangling her hand into Feferi’s hair a little too obviously, Aradia stops herself, leaving Feferi with a gentle peck and glances back at the food to suggest she should continue eating.  
For a while, they simply catch up, share funny observations from the day, and marvel at how stunning their girlfriends are. Once Feferi’s eating slows noticeably, Aradia excuses herself.  
“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom,” she says with a nonchalant smile. Feferi takes the opportunity to clear as much of the dishes as she can, organizing the saveables onto one plate and placing used ware in the sink to clean later.  
After a couple of minutes, she hears the bedroom door reopen and watches Aradia return. She changed. Feferi’s almost too enraptured to think clearly, but she notices that Aradia’s wearing the short, low-cut red dress she bought for her a few days prior. Feferi’s eyes trace every curve of her body, her glistening dark hair, her smooth neck leading her eye to her large, firm, bouncing—  
“Did you like the food, love?” Aradia steps behind her chair, arms wrapping around her shoulders.   
“Yessss, you did amazing,” she says in a low voice as she feels her hair being pulled around to her back and her neck and the thin skin of her fins and gills exposed. Feferi leans back into her and tilts her head, exposing her neck just a little more. Aradia kisses her head and down the side of her face until she reaches her chin and she hungrily kisses her jawbone while lightly stroking the skin of her gills with her fingers. Once she reaches her neck, she has to consciously slow herself again. She takes a deep breath, her mind filling with her lover’s light and sweet smell. It’s the smell she always searches for on her pillow in the late mornings when she awakens after Feferi has already left for work. It’s the smell that, more than the memory of being with Feferi, lets her know she was there, lying beside her, mere hours before. It brings her security and, in moments like these, thrilling anticipation.  
To her surprise, Feferi wraps her fingers into her hair and pulls her head deeper into her neck, physically begging for her to continue. Aradia complies, her girlfriend’s assertiveness always overcame her plans because she was always on the edge of losing control anyway. Aradia quickly finds the warmest spot on Feferi’s neck and kisses, opens her mouth and presses her teeth into it, relishing in the whimper she earns. Feferi’s grip on her head loosens and Aradia kisses her way back up to her ear.  
“Follow me,” she commands simply, confidently. Feferi immediately swivels and stands, eyes never leaving Aradia’s skin. Feferi wants to strip down for Aradia, to ask her to slam her against the nearest wall and fuck her until she falls to her knees, the perfect position for shamelessly shoving her tongue between Aradia’s labia. She wants to submit to Aradia and to be taken over and over, but she knows Aradia’s plans are always more exciting when she plays along. In the midst of Feferi’s fantasies, she realizes they’re now in the kitchen. Aradia turns and places her hands on her hips with strength and softness, and the grip makes Fef feel warmer.  
Aradia presses herself into Feferi, against the counter behind her. She lets her tongue graze the edge of Feferi’s bottom lip and then curl into the inside of the top before she feels Feferi’s own pushing into her mouth and she holds her closer, hands raising the thin fabric of her shirt. Feferi gets the hint and pulls her top off, revealing her braless tits which Aradia instantly dives into- kissing her chest softly until she reaches Fef’s sensitive nipples, opening her mouth to lavish them. Feferi’s moans go straight to her clit, and she works her hands down Feferi’s back, squeezing her ass appreciatively.  
“God, babe, fuck,” Feferi’s head is rushed with endorphins and oxytocin and it’s all she can do to not collapse into Aradia’s arms. She feels Aradia’s hands curl under her ass, and before she can help Aradia’s lifted her onto the counter. She can see the top of her head now, and as she spreads her legs around Aradia’s waist she tucks her face into Aradia’s hair while she pinches and sucks her nipples.  
“Baby you’re too—ah—too good with—good with your mouth,” Aradia grows more desperate with Feferi’s praise, moving her hands to unbutton her denim pants. She looks up at Feferi, on the counter like a snack, waiting to be devoured, and pulls off the jeans. She rubs her thumb along Fef’s slit over her panties and gives a low moan at the soft wet feeling. Feferi clutches her hair again. Aradia feels her mind becoming less and less restricted and she pulls Feferi’s underwear aside, rubbing her slick pussy directly and treasuring the feeling as if it were the first time.  
Feferi melts into Aradia’s hand as it plays her clit like a piano and flushes when she sees Aradia still covered. She lets her hand drift toward the knot at the back of Aradia’s neck and stealthily undoes it, letting the fabric fall under the weight of her now-exposed breasts. Feferi wastes no time in feeling them,


End file.
